


Kill It With Kindness

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Draws from the fourth mainline game's portrayals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: "As you wish." Mitsuhide chewed his lip for a moment before continuing. "Your face marks... were they originally battle scars?"Hisahide was impressed. It wasn't quite the right conclusion yet he was reminded that despite being spectacularly naïve and single-minded Mitsuhide could be rather intelligent in very specific ways; the usual assumption was that the web was purely a tattoo, an easy mistake to make, but this foolish and endearing samurai had somehow spotted the secret hiding in the pattern.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Kill It With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> For the role reversal trope prompt, executed in a more subtle manner; Hisahide's usually one the one 'cutting' into people's issues, and Mitsuhide usually the one being 'cut.'
> 
> This is mostly gen but with a definite suggestion of something from Hisahide's side of things. Dedicated to Sardo, without whom I never would have written Hisahide in the first place and who came up with multiple instances of headcanon used in this. Thank you!

He noticed very quickly that Mitsuhide's eyes were often wandering to the large 'scar' that marked his forehead today; it was one of many webs on Hisahide's body, though the only one the outside world could see, an intricate creation that drew the gaze of people _constantly_. Most never commented and in general it was something he revelled in, knowing how much he was stealing their attention. How much his 'trap' was ensnaring these simple flies without them even realising what was going on. 

Silly, ridiculous creatures, always dancing to his tune! He didn't need to hear them speak to know what they were dwelling on. Mitsuhide, though... 

"Anyone would think you're growing obsessed with me." Hisahide's voice was pitched in a typically teasing tone, disguising the irritation. "Are you going to keep staring? Should I put on a better show?"

As predicted the comments resulted in an immediate fluster, a dusty red staining Mitsuhide's pale cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, all sincerity and concern as he immediately bowed. "It was wrong of me to stare. I was caught wondering, but it wasn't right, and you have my deepest apologies."

Despite the initial irritation Hisahide found himself amused. It was so easy to draw this kind of reaction out of Mitsuhide, playing on the man's humble nature and desire to avoid causing offence (even when it was earned). Ever since they'd met there'd been countless incidents that resulted in this very scene, only half of which had been caused directly by Hisahide himself manipulating the situation just to see it. Really, had anyone else managed to cause Mitsuhide to blush quite this much?

"If you want to apologise properly, you can tell me what you were 'wondering' about so I can correct you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause further offence."

"Get on with it, Mitsuhide."

"As you wish." Mitsuhide chewed his lip for a moment before continuing. "Your face marks... were they originally battle scars?"

Hisahide was impressed. It wasn't quite the right conclusion yet he was reminded that despite being spectacularly naïve and single-minded Mitsuhide could be rather intelligent in very specific ways; the usual assumption was that the web was purely a tattoo, an easy mistake to make, but this foolish and endearing samurai had somehow spotted the secret hiding in the pattern. 

It wasn't a secret Hisahide was given to sharing, however. Nobody living knew it yet, and for good reason; the three scars at the centre of the design came from a moment that still made him feel... fearful, uncertain of himself. Vulnerable above all else which was a sensation he absolutely despised. 

He'd loved his wife, but at the same time she'd filled Hisahide with fear and countless other things he didn't care to recall often. 

"Not exactly," he huffed, no longer able to entirely disguise the more negative emotion seeping into his chest. "They did come from a fight, but I'm not sharing those details with you. You'll just have to imagine some dramatic tale, Mitsuhide! The only important thing is that I made them _mine_. Drew the rest of my web into my skin! Don't you admire it?"

Poking out his tongue at the end to emphasise his point, Hisahide expected more fluster, for Mitsuhide to back away in discomfort. This was not what happened. Mitsuhide's brow knitted for a few moments before his expression melted into something... sad. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he murmured quietly, and damn everything, he sounded so honest and _understanding_ again, as if he was guessing at the hidden details, which _wasn't_ possible. "You should be very proud of your web. I will make sure to admire it from now on."

And Hisahide just didn't know how to respond to that. A part of him wanted to condescend, to taunt, but in this rare moment of true shock he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was such honest sympathy, a display of such honest care at something that many others would take advantage of from a man as disliked and distrusted as Hisahide, that for once the 'villainous' option didn't seem so appealing.

Unlike Mitsuhide himself, who being the real villain in this moment was still regarding him with nothing but kindness and patience as he waited for a reply. It was absolutely disgusting, the way this beautiful creature could be so _nice_ to people who didn't deserve it. How dare he! Cutting into people's hearts with such ignorance!

"...make sure you do, Mitsuhide."

It was all Hisahide could manage, as close to his usual kind of comment as was possible right now, and Mitsuhide accepted it with another bow. Nothing more was said beyond pleasantries and tea making because this had gotten too dangerous; anymore kindness and Hisahide might find himself _opening up_.

That was a risk he couldn't take, even though right now he almost wanted to... it might be the only real way to truly tangle his delicious prey in the web.


End file.
